Não é uma barreira, e sim uma ponte
by Le Lestrange
Summary: Harry quer ajudar Hermione, mas ela acha que a ajuda atrapalhará a vida do amigo, dando-o a missão de convencê-la do contrário. O que ele achava ser uma das missões mais difíceis e estressantes de sua vida, se mostrou mais envolvente do que imaginava.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, ok? Não me confundam com a cega da J.K. =)_**

Capítulo 1-

"Oh Merlin, não acredito!". A mulher levantou novamente o jornal que havia em suas mãos. Com os olhos marejados, tentou reler o título da matéria do "Profeta Diário". Dessa vez só conseguiu distinguir as palavras "morte" e "Weasley" mas, nem se quisesse, esqueceria o que tinha acabado de ler. Arthur Weasley havia sido atacado por um bruxo das trevas. Depois da derrota de Voldemort, há quase cinco anos, vários de seus seguidores estavam tentando conquistar seu posto de "o mais temido", nenhum havia conseguido até então, mas estavam dando muito trabalho aos aurores, principalmente para Harry Potter, que havia se tornado o chefe do Quartel-General dos aurores.

Arthur era muito querido por Hermione, nunca conviveram tanto, mas a figura do homem era muito amorosa e reconfortante, era fácil gostar dele, se admirar com sua humildade. Ela tinha que ir. Ela tinha que voltar. Ela iria no enterro, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Mesmo no meio de uma missão, e tentando manter o seu "pequeno" segredo, seria egoísmo não prestar essa última homenagem àquele homem.

Sentiu uma tremida na barriga, baixou seus olhos até seu ventre, largou o jornal e começou a acariciá-lo. Com os olhos ainda marejados, sorriu.

- Nós vamos voltar. – anunciou para a própria barriga. – E você está já enorme, todo mundo vai te notar.

Hermione levantou com certa dificuldade, foi até seu quarto, um lugar muito arrumado e, por ainda ser manhã, muito claro. Parou em frente ao seu espelho e se analisou. Ficou um bom tempo se olhando, fazendo longas paradas em sua barriga. A gravidez havia deixado-a ainda mais bonita. Como era magrinha, não engordou muito, apenas ficou mais torneada, parecia que tinha crescido, como se isso fosse uma medida de segurança para se ter um bebê. E o rosto, delicado como sempre, estava mais bonito, radiante, combinando com o brilhoso castanho de seu cabelo. A própria bruxa mal percebera tais mudanças, havia desenvolvido muito sua vaidade desde a escola, mas ainda não sabia todo o potencial que tinha.

Uma coruja negra apareceu em sua janela. A mulher sorriu e seu coração acelerou, era uma carta, do Harry. Desde sua mudança para França, cada noticia de seus amigos era valiosa, fazia ela se sentir menos sozinha. Pegou a carta que havia sido trazida e deu um pouco de água e alimento para a ave.

- Você deve estar muito cansada, Alba – Fez um carinho na coruja – Voou quase a madrugada toda. Harry judia muito de você, ele acha que a Inglaterra é perto da França, mudaria de idéia se tivesse que vir voando. – Concluiu, sorrindo com o possível feito do amigo.

Sentou-se no sofá, e abriu a carta, já imaginando o que estaria nela.

_"Mi,_

_Você deve ter ficado sabendo da morte do Arthur. Sei que você está em missão aí na França, mas acho que deveria vir para o enterro, que será amanhã à tarde. A Toca não está num clima muito bom, por isso acho melhor você vir para minha casa. Como não sei se você anda praticando aparatar para longas distâncias, tomei a liberdade de transformar essa carta em uma Chave de Portal, ela será ativada com a sua voz, basta dizer "Dumbledore" (Achei esse modo mais seguro, já que Alba poderia ser interceptada, o que faria meu inimigo vir direto para minha sala. E não diga que abuso da minha influencia no Ministério). Faça o que achar melhor, querida, sou seu chefe, mas você já está grande o suficiente para saber o que faz, se não puder vir, entenderemos, mas eu peço que tente voltar, pelos Weasley e por mim._

_Saudades,_

_Harry"_

Fazia um pouco mais de três meses que estava morando na França. Havia pedido um afastamento ao descobrir que estava grávida, sabia que correria riscos se continuasse em missões com os outros aurores, e agora, não era só com ela que tinha que se preocupar. Como Harry era seu chefe, não fora tão difícil conseguir tal regalia, o problema havia sido encontrar uma desculpa plausível para tal decisão, já que contar que estava grávida não era uma opção. Foi então que chegou a notícia que a salvou, o Ministério da Magia da França precisava de ajuda na investigação de rituais que estavam sendo muito utilizados por bruxos das trevas. Rituais esses que só possuíam registros escritos em runas, e que ninguém do Ministério havia conseguido traduzi-los inteiros. Hermione rapidamente se ofereceu para ajudar, alegando para Harry que, além de entender muito bem a escrita, estava muito cansada de lutar, que queria descansar seu físico e cansar seu intelecto. O amigo e chefe, sempre muito compreensivo, aceitou, mas não antes de lamentar horrores sobre a falta que ela iria fazer.

_"Vocês vão conseguir sem mim" – Ela alegou, com um modesto sorriso nos lábios, mas com um certo medo transparecendo nos seus olhos, algo que não passou desapercebido por Harry, que estava sentado no outro lado da mesa._

_"Eles vão conseguir sem você" – Disse o homem ao pegar a mão da amiga – "Você vai conseguir sem eles, mas eu não vou conseguir sem você."_

Hermione tremeu ao se lembrar do olhar que o amigo a deu naquele momento, tão penetrante e ao mesmo tempo tão sincero. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando acalmá-la, já que a garota, sempre rodeada de amigos e familiares, iria morar em um país estranho, totalmente sozinha. A mulher achou graça, riu alto, uma risada gostosa e sincera.

-Harry ainda acha que sou uma criança! Mal sabe que essa criança terá outra criança. - De repente parou, sua face voltou a se tornar séria. – Ou melhor, ainda não sabe.

Ficou desesperada, tinha que pensar em algo, decidir o que iria falar para todos na Inglaterra. Ou apenas não falar, afinal, era sua vida.

Enquanto arrumava sua mala, decidiu, iria deixar rolar, ver o que acontecia, não adiantaria bolar um plano mirabolante. A escolha de sua roupa nunca foi tão demorada, queria estar bonita, além de disfarçar um pouco sua barriga. Ao fuçar no guarda-roupa inteiro concluiu, cansada: "Não tem como disfarçar uma barriga dessas!". Como era inverno, colocou uma blusa de frio preta e uma calça jeans, que antes era um pouco larga, mas que agora estava bem justa. Foi até seu espelho, viu que a blusa também estava justa, mas por ser preta, até deixava sua barriga mais discreta. Não achando o suficiente, colocou um cachecol vermelho. Vestiu sua bota preta sem salto e voltou ao espelho.

- Pronto. – Percebeu que tremia levemente - É agora ou nunca!

Foi até seu criado-mudo, pegou a carta. Respirou pesadamente, não tinha imaginado que voltaria naquela situação, estava nervosa, mais do que muitas vezes se sentira ao ir para uma missão. Mas não tinha mais o que fazer, pegou sua mala, a carta, e disse nitidamente: "Dumbledore".

Sentiu um puxão, teve a sensação de estar sendo sugada, e de repente sentiu o chão sob seus pés, e estava vendo quem mais queria, mas não do jeito que esperava.

- MERLIN! O que fizeram com você, Harry Potter?

- O que fizeram com VOCÊ, Hermione?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 –

- MERLIN! O que fizeram com você, Harry Potter?

- O que fizeram com VOCÊ, Hermione?

A bruxa se sentiu extremamente ofendida com a pergunta. Como assim o que fizeram com ela? Ela estava ótima, oras! Mas pelo tom de Harry, a mulher estava parecendo um bicho, e dos bem nojentos. Será que ele não sabia que mulheres grávidas são mais sensíveis?

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Potter? – Tentou parecer brava, mas seus olhos se tornaram mais brilhantes por causa das lágrimas que começaram a surgir, entregando que a mulher tinha ficado triste com o comentário do amigo.

Ela tinha se preparado tanto praquele momento, e era assim que ele a recebia? Nem seu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre a apoiou, que enxugava suas lágrimas, que a conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, nem ele a recebera direito.

- Querida, calma! Eu não quis ..AI! – O homem não conseguiu se levantar do sofá que estava, e foi só então Hermione voltou pra realidade. Seu amigo estava todo machucado, e ela ali, se lamentando por besteira, se sentiu extremamente egoísta. Como ele estava sem camisa, viu que sua barriga estava enfaixada, assim como antebraço direito. Além disso, havia um corte em sua boca, que a fazia inchar levemente e ficar muito vermelha, contrastando com seus olhos verdes e seu cabelo muito preto. Seria uma imagem bonita, se não fosse preocupante.

- Diga-me você antes, o que aconteceu? Esteve em uma missão? – Indagou Hermione se sentando rapidamente ao lado do amigo e segurando sua mão, olhando-o com preocupação.

- Bem, sim, você sabe, são apenas machucados de quedas. – Harry respondeu tranquilamente, apertando a mão de Hermione, tentando acalmá-la - Foi em um tipo de floresta, muitos galhos, sabe? Acabaram me machucando, mas é superficial. Amanhã estarei perfeito.

- Você já é – A própria mulher acabou se surpreendendo com o que acabara de falar, soltando a mão do amigo, se levantou e ficou de costas, tentando esconder quão vermelha ficara – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Harry também ficara constrangido, mas não por muito tempo. Havia algo que ele tinha que descobrir.

- Hermione, me conte – Ele tentou se levantar, mas novamente foi impedido pela dor na barriga. Vendo que a amiga se virou para ajudá-lo, ele continuou – Sente-se aqui. É melhor eu ficar sentado, não sei que tipo de história você vai me contar.

- Como assim, Harry? – Perguntou a bruxa sentando-se ao lado dele – Estou grávida, oras! E nós estamos com fome, tá na hora do almoço!

Hermione, claramente tentando mudar de assunto, tentou se levantar e ir para a cozinha, mas Harry segurou seu braço e a prendeu no sofá. Mesmo machucado, o bruxo continuava incrivelmente forte, e isso era claro pelos músculos que estavam a mostra. Não se recordava do quão definido ele era, fazia tempo que o tinha visto assim, além disso, estava escuro naquela ocasião. A mulher ficou vermelha ao perceber no que estava pensado, ou melhor, lembrando.

- Você ta achando mesmo que eu vou aceitar só isso? Me explique! – Hermione percebeu que o amigo falava sério, seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que o normal, isso a assustou. Quase nunca ele usava esse tom com ela, guardando-o para interrogatórios com bruxos das trevas – De quem é essa criança? De quantos meses você está? O pai vai assumir?

A mulher achou aquilo um absurdo, olhou-o com indignação, não querendo dar satisfação de sua vida. Estava pensando seriamente em ir embora dali sem contar nada. Mas ela não podia fazer isso, já sabia que seria assim, estava ciente que aquela poderia ser a reação do amigo e decidiu voltar mesmo assim. Tentou se acalmar, fechou os olhos, pensou bem no que iria falar.

- A criança é minha. De vários meses. Prefiro não falar sobre ele. E sim, estou muito bem, obrigada por se preocupar com o meu bem estar. Posso comer agora?

Harry percebeu que havia chateado novamente a amiga. Como fora estúpido, tinha perguntado coisas para saciar sua curiosidade, e não demonstrara o mínimo de interesse com a saúde da amiga e do seu bebê. Ele não passara um dia sem pensar em como ela estava, no que ela estava fazendo, quem estava com ela, e agora toda essa preocupação tinha sido substituída por curiosidade, e por raiva. Raiva desse homem que havia engravidado Hermione, e que não estava ao seu lado. Raiva desse homem que havia encostado intimamente nela. Raiva desse homem que teria uma criança com sua menina.

O bruxo estava apertando fortemente o braço do sofá, olhando para o centro da sala, parecia que ele iria quebrar a mesa de centro com o olhar.

- Harry, você tá bem? – Perguntou Hermione dentro da cozinha, que era separada da sala somente por um balcão – Desculpe não querer falar disso ainda. Vai chegar a horas certa e você vai descobrir – Ela ergueu seu lanche e o mostrou para o amigo, sorrindo – Você quer um?

O lanche era enorme e Harry não pode deixar de rir com o fato, estando mais relaxado sabendo que a amiga iria lhe contar uma hora.

- Não quero, obrigada. Vai faltar comida daqui a pouco! Pensei que seriamos só nós dois.

- Mas somos nós três - Ela deu uma piscadela e sentou-se no balcão de lado para Harry.

"Nós três" ele pensou. Sentiu uma tristeza tomar conta de si. Ele não era parte do "nós". Talvez nunca fosse parte de nenhum "nós". Talvez nunca tivesse uma família, uma esposa, filhos. Isso nunca o incomodou, mas estava sentindo que ficaria sozinho, já que seu melhor amigo estava noivo de Luna, e sua melhor amiga teria um filho com um estranho. Tinha certeza que esse homem tiraria Hermione de perto dele, era sempre assim, todos os pretendentes dela faziam isso, provavelmente por ciúmes de sua intensa amizade e de sua intimidade com a mulher.

Harry voltou seu olhar para amiga. Ela estava com uma bela barriga, mas ele não tinha noção de quantos meses era a gravidez. Seus cachos castanhos brilhavam com a luz que entrava pela janela, seu perfil era delicado e sua bochecha estava cheia, dando um tom divertido àquela imagem. Ela estava linda, muito linda. Mas tinha algo diferente, havia muito tempo que ele tinha percebido a beleza da amiga, mas não era só isso, ela estava magnífica.

- Eu sei.

Ele acordou dos seus pensamentos, olhou confuso para a amiga, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Eu sei que estou enorme, e que você não sabe onde me colocar pra dormir! Já digo que aceito sua belíssima cama de casal, já que naquela cama de solteiro do quarto de hóspedes não cabe nem minha barriga!

Ele não tinha pensado nisso. Começou a tentar achar uma solução, já que o colchão do quarto de hóspedes ele tinha dado para o Rony. Este agora morava sozinho, e com freqüentes visitas de Luna, fato que o fez pedir o colchão de Harry, já que a garota não tinha onde dormir na casa do namorado.

Hermione pareceu ter um estalo. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi quase correndo em direção ao amigo. Harry se assustou e de reflexo tentou levantar-se novamente, mas parou quando viu que amiga sorria. Na frente de Harry, indo o mais próximo possível, abriu as pernas do moreno com seus joelhos e se pôs entre elas. Com um sorriso enorme e encantador, ela se abaixou e pegou as mãos do amigo. Ele percebeu que seus olhos estavam extremamente brilhantes, não sabia se eram lágrimas ou qualquer outra coisa que ele desconhecia. Ela levantou, ainda segurando as mãos dele com as suas.

- Você ainda não tocou no bebê. Ele chutou, acho que gosta de você. Quer sentir? – Havia uma lágrima escorrendo pela face de Hermione.

_N/A: O primeiro capítulo ficou meio confuso mesmo, era e não era a intenção xD. Era pra ser, mas não muito .. hahaha! Espero que esse tenha melhorado um pouco, pelo menos eu tentei, viu? ;D.. Mas continuem me avisando/ajudando! Assim tento melhorar no próximo capítulo =D_

_Ah, é minha primeira fic séria, e estou no meio dos vestibulares xD, farei o último dia da Unicamp amanhã, então... perdão qualquer erro na fic, estou meio sem tempo mesmo. Dei uma relida, mas as vezes passa né? haha ;x  
_

_Beijinhos_


End file.
